Generally, a technique for embedding data in material to the effect that the embedded data is perceptible or imperceptible in the material is referred to as water marking. Code words are applied to versions of material items for the purpose of identifying the version of the material item or for conveying data represented by the code words. In some applications, water marking can provide, therefore, a facility for identifying a particular version of the material.
A process in which information is embedded in material for the purpose of identifying a specific version of the material is referred to as finger printing. A code word, which identifies the material, is combined with the material in such a way that, as far as possible, the code word is imperceptible in the material. As such, if the material is copied or used in a way, which is inconsistent with the wishes of the owner, distributor or other rights holder of the material, the material version can be identified from the code word and take appropriate action.
In order to detect a code word in a marked material item, it is known to recover an estimate of the code word from the marked material item and to identify the code word by correlating each of a possible set of code words with the estimated code word. The code word is detected by comparing a result of the correlation with a predetermined threshold. If the correlation result exceeds the threshold then the code word of the set, which generated the correlation result is considered to have been detected. Typically, in order to recover the estimated code word from the marked material, a copy of the original version of the material item is subtracted from the suspected marked material item. However, it may not always be possible to reproduce an original copy of the image at the detecting data processing apparatus.
In applications of finger printing to cinema, a water marked copy of a cinema image is displayed on a cinema screen. If a cinema film is then copied using, for example a hand-held video camera, to make a pirate copy, then the pirate copy can be identified, by detecting the code word, which will also be present in the pirate copy. Typically, the pirate copy of the film may suffer some distortion, either as a result of copying or as a result of processing performed on the pirate copy. For example, the original image may be distorted as a result of an angle of the video camera producing the copy with respect to the cinema screen. If the marked image is distorted in the pirate copy, then a likelihood of correctly detecting a code word, which is present in the image may be reduced. It is therefore known to register the marked image with respect to an original copy of the image so that when the original is subtracted from the registered marked copy, a code word present in the marked image will be closer to an original form of the code word. A likelihood of not detecting a code word, which is present in the marked image (false negative detection probability), is thereby reduced.